A Flash of Evil
by Hyronious
Summary: Harry, instead of surrendering himself to Voldemort, pulls out his wand. Now he must fight his way out of this mess. I'll call this AU, seeing as none of the action will take place anywhere described by the books.
1. Prologue

AN: This is only the prologue, not a full chapter. The italics are a direct quote from book 7, and it stops at the point where I alter the story. Yay for starting my first fanfic!

* * *

><p>'<em>No sign of him, my Lord,' said Dolohov.<em>

_Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers._

'_My Lord-' Bellatrix had spoken: she sat closest to Voldemort, dishevelled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed._

_Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination._

'_I thought he would come,' said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyed on the leaping flames. 'I expected him to come.'_

_Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside._

His hands were sweating as he stuffed the invisibility cloak beneath his robes, briefly wondering if he should put his wand under his robes as well, but decided against it. Though it was not his Holly and phoenix feather wand, if he was going to die, he wanted to die with a wand in his hand. He gripped his wand tighter, and looked at the sky, seeing the stars for the last time.

'I was, it seems...mistaken,' said Voldemort.

'You weren't.'

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: he did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius and Lupin vanish as he stepped forwards into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

He heard the Death Eaters start moving around, forming a circle around him, glimpsed the figure of Hagrid, obviously captured earlier, struggling against his bonds and calling out to him, felt the earth shake as the Giants stomped their feet, but Harry's eyes remained locked on Voldemort.

'Harry Potter...The boy who lived,' hissed Voldemort softly, his snakelike eyes widening slightly in the flickering light. He lifted his wand slowly, pointing it at Harry. Unconsciously, Harry mirrored him, something he had not intended to do. The two wizards held their stance for a moment, and simultaneously attacked.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

'_Expelliarmus!'_

There was a blinding flash of light, lasting several seconds, before Harry felt something hit his chest and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

AN: Please feel free to make any suggestions which could improve this. It is my first time writing anything fictional longer than about 2000 words, so I'm probably going to need some pointers.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes, his brain immediately going into overdrive as he realized he was alive. More than alive actually, as he realized that the cuts and bruises he had received in the battle had either disappeared or were completely numb. For a moment he was tempted just to lie on his side where he had fallen, in this state of complete numbness, but then his eyes focussed and he realized that he was no longer in the Forest. He was in a small, dark room only illuminated slightly by some light filtering under the door directly in front of him.<p>

Harry took a deep breath and decided to look around. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, ready for the pain which was almost definitely coming. Once he was sitting upright, he examined his body. He was wearing a dark, short sleeved shirt and jeans. Trying not to think about it too much, Harry pulled up his shirt and looked at his chest. As far as he could see, there were no bruises or cuts, or even scars. As he thought this, his hand flew to his forehead, where he felt the lightning bolt scar still there.

Once he was satisfied that he wasn't going to be hit with a sudden onslaught of pain, Harry looked around again. He was sitting on a bed, in a small room with no windows or features other than the bed, the door, and a small wooden shelf at about head height. He stood up to see if there was anything on the shelf, and his breath caught in surprise as he saw his holly and phoenix feather wand lying in front of a small box. As he picked it up, his fingers fitting onto it perfectly, he felt warmth flow through his body and a couple of red sparks flew from the tip of the wand, briefly illuminating the room. His heart rate sped up as he moved the wand around, leaving a small trail of fire in the air. As the fire burned in midair, Harry looked at the box, and opened it. His invisibility cloak, neatly folded, was in the box, with a single galleon resting on top of it. Harry now had a large smile on his face as he realized that it was his Dumbledore's Army galleon.

Harry's smile quickly fell from his face however, as he realized he had no idea where he was or what had happened after the flash of light. He pulled the invisibility cloak on as he moved towards the door, even though he thought that the fact that someone had repaired and given him his wand meant that he was probably in no danger. With one hand on the door, Harry paused and listened. He could hear no sound from beyond the door, but that did not mean no one was outside, a simple silencing charm would prevent him from hearing anything until the door was open.

Harry opened the door, and cautiously moved out into a thin but long corridor. Directly opposite his door was a window. It was night outside, and rain was falling against the window, obscuring any view Harry could have had, though as he was standing in a well lit corridor, he probably wouldn't have seen much anyway. Harry turned and looked to his left. The corridor ended in about twenty metres, with a door at the end, and doors every three or four metres along one side, each with a window opposite them. In the other direction, there were two doors, and then a wall, also with a window in it. A small fireplace between after every second door was providing warmth and light.

After waiting and looking around for a few seconds, in the faint hope that something might happen, Harry moved across to the door to the right of his, held his wand out in front of him and quickly opened the door, stepping to the side as he did so. When no spells or noise came from the room, Harry moved back to the door, wand still out, and looked inside. Sitting on the bed, eyes wide and staring directly through him was-

'Luna!'

Luna's mouth dropped open as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and stepped into the room, which he noticed was identical to the one he had woken up in.

'H-Harry? What happened? There was a white light, then I-' Luna stopped talking suddenly, looking around the room.

'I have no idea. Voldemort tried to kill me, I attacked him, then I woke up in the room next to this.' Harry spoke slowly, thinking about it properly for the first time as he spoke. He moved over to the bed and put an arm around Luna, as she had frozen at the mention of Voldemort.

'You went to him?' Luna asked, not looking at Harry.

'Yes. I'll explain later,' replied Harry. 'I really don't want to think about it now.'

Harry noticed Luna's wand on the shelf, exactly where his had been, and stood up to retrieve it.

'Here.' He said, tossing the wand to Luna. She caught it, and seemed to regain her composure a little with her wand in her hand.

'Thanks...' Luna smiled at Harry briefly before standing up herself, and looking at the small box on the shelf.

'Is it safe?' Luna indicated the box, and Harry nodded, stepping back so Luna could open it. Inside the box were a DA galleon and something of about the same size, which Harry didn't manage to get a look at before Luna had hidden it in her pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow as Luna looked back to him, but decided not to ask.

'We should get moving. We need to figure out where we are and what happened.' Harry picked up the invisibility cloak as he spoke; holding it up so Luna could join him under it. They left the room, and Harry indicated the final room before the end of the corridor. Harry pulled open the door and stepped back, as he had done with Luna's room, then they both stepped forwards and entered the room. There appeared to be no one inside and the room was around three times the size of the other two rooms. There were six chairs around a circular table on one side of the room, and a small kitchen in the corner in front of them. To Harry's left were two large sofas, and a small table.

'This is nice.'

Harry jumped at the sound of Luna's voice. He glanced at her as she ducked out from under the cloak and walked forwards, looking around with a slight smile on her face. Harry couldn't resist the urge to laugh as he pulled off the cloak and followed Luna to the table. Luna looked back at Harry with a slightly confused expression on her face, and sat down at the table. Harry stayed standing and looked down at the cloak.

'I'm going to go and check all the other rooms; there might be someone else around. Once I'm gone, lock the door, and only open it if I knock three times, then a pause, then twice.' Luna nodded to show she understood, and Harry left the room, pulling the cloak back on as he did. He heard Luna casting a spell on the door as he started down the corridor, noticing that his and Luna's doors were still open. He closed them as he passed, not really knowing why, just feeling as though he should. As he stepped away from his door, Harry heard a noise from the next room. He moved as close to the windowed side of the corridor as possible, and waited.

He didn't have to wait long; the door burst open, and two people burst out, simultaneously casting stunning spells down the corridor. Harry silently cast _Protego, _deflecting one stunner, but too late for the other, and he was blinded for a moment as the bright red light passed within inches of his face. He dropped silently to the ground, blinking to try to clear the light blinding him and get a look at whoever was attacking him.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

AN: This is now officially the most I have ever written for a single story. It is, however, only my third attempt to write something longer than a short story, and I didn't publish anything anywhere the other two times, so I didn't have any motivation from readers to keep me on track.

Please let me know how you think it is going, I need feedback!

* * *

><p>As his eyes refocused on the corridor, Harry could see two figures looking at each other in surprise, about a second before they both spoke.<p>

'Harry?'

Harry squinted at them, and made out two heads of flaming red hair.

'Ron? Ginny?'

They were each looking at a different spot in the hallway, but as Harry stood and pulled off the invisibility cloak their eyes snapped to him.

'Wha-' Ron and Ginny started talking at the same time, but Harry cut across them.

'Ginny, go to the door at the end of the corridor, knock three times, then pause, then twice. Luna can tell you everything I know. Ron, get under the cloak, we need to check the other doors.'

Ginny looked like she wanted to argue, but Harry was already walking up to Ron and they quickly disappeared.

'Sorry Ginny, not enough room for you as well. Don't worry, we won't be long.' Harry was leading Ron away as he spoke, but he waited for Ginny to knock on the door before pointing to the next two doors and asking Ron, 'I take it these two are yours?'

'Yeah.' Ron seemed to be at a loss for words, but when they approached the next door, he lifted his wand. Once again, Harry opened the door and quickly stepped back. Nothing happened, so he stepped into the doorway. Hermione was lying on the bed, apparently asleep. Ron moved past Harry to Hermione's side, and quickly woke her up. Ron looked up at Harry.

'You do the last two doors; I'll get her to Luna's room.' Harry nodded, pulled the cloak back on, and left the room, coming face to face with someone he only just avoided colliding with.

'Neville!' Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, causing Neville to stumble backwards in surprise.

'Harry! Where are we?' Neville seemed to be more interested than confused or scared.

'No idea. Go with Hermione and Ron, I need to check this door on the end.'

'No point. Just a stairwell, goes to the roof one way, and to the street outside the other way.'

Harry frowned. 'Any sign of anyone else?'

'Nope. I thought about checking one of the buildings next door, but then I heard someone shouting upstairs.'

'That was Ron and Ginny, they got a little jumpy and tried to stun me.' Harry grinned, and they started walking back down the hallway. Harry glanced into Hermione's room, and saw Ron hugging Hermione. He threw the invisibility cloak inside, and walked with Neville down the room at the end of the corridor. Luna let them in, glancing behind them as they walked past.

'Where's Ron? Ginny said-'

'We found Hermione,' Neville interjected.

'Ah.'

* * *

><p>All four of them gathered around the table, leaving two seats closest to the door for Ron and Hermione. Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his head. When he opened his eyes, the other three were looking at him, obviously waiting for him to speak.<p>

'I have no idea where we are, how we got here, or why our wands and DA galleons were on the shelves.'

Harry looked around at each of them in turn, noticing that each of them seemed to be silently debating whether or not to ask him the question that was on all of their minds.

'And yes, I did try to hand myself over to Voldemort.'

Ron and Hermione had entered the room as he spoke; they had left the door open as there did not seem to be any threat in the building. Everyone started shouting at him for a few seconds, making Harry wince. He looked down at the table until the noise died down and Luna's soft voice rose to the top of the noise.

'Why?'

Looking at Ron and Hermione, Harry spoke.

'The night he killed my parents, Voldemort accidentally made a seventh Horcrux. Me.'

Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione went white, holding onto Ron to stay standing. Harry looked away from them quickly, back to the others, who were staring at Harry with confused expressions on their faces.

'A Horcrux is an object that a Dark Wizard places a part of their soul into. It stops them from dying, but they have to commit murder to tear their soul into pieces. Voldemort tried to make six, but his soul was so unstable when he killed my parents that a piece of his soul tore itself off and made me into a Horcrux. That night he also made another Horcrux, which he thought would complete his set of seven pieces of soul, and decided to use his snake. That's why I told you to kill it, Neville. Ron, Hermione and I have been hunting them down this whole year, and we managed to destroy the others. We thought we only had one more to go, but it turns out that Voldemort can't die while I'm alive.'

Harry looked around again. Neville was staring at the wall behind Harry, his eyes wide and mouth tight shut. Ginny had gone slightly green, and was staring at the table in front of her. Luna was looking directly at Harry, all colour gone from her face. Ron and Hermione were standing together, Ron looking as though he had just been hit in the face with a stunning spell, and Hermione still white, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

'Come on guys, sit down,' said Harry.

Ron looked down at Hermione and gently led her to the chairs left empty for them. As they sat down, Ron passed the invisibility cloak back to Harry, who put it over the back of his chair.

'So what happened?'

Once again it was Luna who asked the question, her usually bright voice now sounding quiet and apprehensive. Harry looked at her in silence for a moment before answering.

'I found him, walked close to him under the invisibility cloak, and then...I stepped into the clearing he was in, and faced him. I was going to leave myself undefended while he attacked, but I drew my wand instead. Then there was a huge flash of light, and I woke up here.'

Luna nodded and finally drew her eyes away from Harry, glancing at each of the others before standing and moving over to the small kitchen. Neville hadn't moved, still staring at the spot behind Harry's shoulder. Ginny had started to shake slightly, but relaxed when Ron put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione was now silently crying as she held tightly onto Ron's arm. Harry sighed; he didn't want to burden them with the knowledge, but he could not see any other way to give them a reasonable explanation.

In the kitchen, Luna found six glasses and a few large bottles of pumpkin juice, and soon returned to the table with a glass for each of them. For a few minutes, everyone drank in silence, until Neville finally to regain the ability to speak.

'So what now? If we don't know where we are, how do we get back to Hogwarts?'

At the mention of the word Hogwarts, everyone looked up, first at Neville, then to Harry. Harry still hated the way everyone saw him as their leader, but he had gained a lot of respect from the others in the room while leading Dumbledore's Army. This time however, he had no answer for them. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then sighed again.

'I guess we wait until morning and figure out where we are. Not sure about everyone else, but I feel like I could sleep for a day and Ginny looks like she might fall asleep any minute.'

Hermione nodded in agreement, and then spoke, in a quiet and slightly frightened voice.

'I don't like the idea of sleeping in separate rooms when we don't know where we are though. We should move the beds in here for tonight.'

Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna immediately stood and started to leave, but Ginny pulled Neville back and went with them instead.

'I'm better at hovering charms than you, Neville.'

They each went to a different room and took their bed, levitating it though the doorway and into the larger room. Harry and Ron then left to get the other two beds. Hermione, meanwhile, had been casting the same spells she had cast around the tent every night while they had been travelling. She let Harry and Ron through the door before finishing the enchantments, which would stop anyone finding them that night. Luna moved the couches, one on top of the other, to make a small wall between the boys and girls beds. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace opposite where the couches had been, then cast two spells on it; one to stop it spreading and one to dim the light it gave off so everyone could sleep.

Soon everyone was in bed, though no one slept for a while; Harry knew that, like him, everyone was thinking of Hogwarts, and wondering what had happened to everyone else.


End file.
